


Feeling This

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Series: The XCOM Anthology Set [5]
Category: XCOM (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Album: The Self-Titled Album (Blink-182), Alternate Timelines, Breeding, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for The Commander (XCOM), Impregnation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Song: Feeling This (Blink-182), The XCOM Commander Can Be Either Gender But They Have A Penis, Title from a Blink-182 Song, Vaginal Sex, XCOM 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Ever since they first laid eyes upon her, the Commander has wanted nothing more than An-Yi “Lily” Shen. One night, when everyone else in Engineering has retired, the Commander takes the opportunity to finally lay claim to XCOM’s sweet little Chief Engineer.Unconnected to The XCOM Anthology Set’s “prime” timeline.
Relationships: The Commander (XCOM) & Lily Shen (XCOM), The Commander (XCOM/Lily Shen (XCOM)
Series: The XCOM Anthology Set [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1479533
Comments: 14
Kudos: 12





	Feeling This

**Author's Note:**

> Because _someone_ made Rule 34 of Lily Shen and naturally this was my response after staring at it for fifteen minutes.
> 
> I don't think I need to say this because it's covered in the synopsis but this is a completely separate timeline from the main Anthology Set. Rest assured that the "Prime" version of The Great Commandy One is still ~~banging Jane Kelly's sweet, tight, wet, hot Irish pussy and making lotsa babies with her~~ out there, doing zany things and still madly in love with Jane Kelly. We're just exploring an alternate take on the Commander here ~~because I really wanna see Shen naked~~ for the fun of it.

//

Lily Shen works too hard, too late into the night.

Not that time really matters aboard the Avenger, given that the ship darts from one part of the planet to the next in a never ending race to scavenge resources, fight battles, and evade the occasional UFO that gets just a bit too close. For XCOM’s Chief Engineer, time is measured in projects received, projects completed, when the staff leaves to take a meal or rest, and deadlines and projected timelines and all sorts of other mathematical things. But by sheer endurance, XCOM’s best engineer is always the last one standing, when everyone else has gone away to bed or to the kitchen. 

“You know, half the ship is asleep right now.”

Lily looks up from the latest piece of machinery her oil-stained hands have been tinkering with. In the doorway stands The Commander, an amused expression dancing across their face. “XCOM’s work is never done.” Lily says in response, gesturing at the strange mess of machinery that lies before her. “Always vigilant, always needed.”

“That applies to the organization, which endures regardless of things like hunger and sleep and being thrown into walls by Berserkers and all that fun stuff.” Says The Commander, walking in and closing the door behind them, and - unbeknownst to Lily - locking it as well. “Setting an example for the rest of the staff?”

“You know me.” Lily says, not looking up from her work. “A moment complacent is a moment wasted.” She pauses as the Commander comes just a little bit closer than is probably acceptable in an environment like this, and sets down her wrench and grabs a cloth, wiping her hands as she turns to properly address her leader. “Something you need, Commander?” She asks.

“I have a project of a personal nature for you.” Says the Commander, and Lily tilts her head in contemplation.

“Which would be?” The engineer responds, mentally preparing herself to make calculations for alloys and elerium and the time that she’ll need to allot for this personal project of-

-and then she’s gently, carefully, pinned against the desk.

“What-” Begins Lily, shocked, and then the Commander’s lips are on hers. They hold her attention long enough for their fingers to start prying at her vest, pulling down the zipper and sliding it off, before she rallies herself and breaks off the kiss, pushing the Commander away for just a moment, before they close the distance once more. “-Commander, what are you-”

“I want you to make a baby with me!” Says her leader, breathy and heated, as they begin fumbling with her shirt, tossing aside the belt that accompanies it and lifting the shirt off of her, exposing her breasts, those small, perky things. “-I want you to be a mama, Lil.” They confess, the look in their eyes lustful. 

“Commander, this is-” Lily’s protestations are brushed aside as the Commander takes her breasts in their hands and gently begins to toy with them, the raven-haired woman moaning softly as the Commander strokes her nipples and fondles her tits.

“Inappropriate? Wrong? Doesn’t matter, Lily.” Says her leader. “I’ve wanted nothing more than to make you a mother for so long, Lil, and I can’t wait any longer.”

“Commander-” Lily gasps, watching with a sort of astonishment as her superior yanks off her pants, letting them pool around her ankles. Her panties follow in short order, and the mostly-naked engineer can’t help but feel shocked at how bold her leader is being. The Commander steps back for a moment to undo their own pants, and Lily stares at her leader’s cock when it practically springs free, all nice and hard and everything. 

“Mine.” The Commander says, surging forward and pinning Lily squarely against the desk, hard enough that her ass presses against the thing a bit more than she’d like. “All mine.” They murmur, and with a single thrust, the Commander slides into Lily’s pussy. 

“Oh!”

Lily’s protestations die on her lips, in favor of moans that fill the air. The Commander is...oh god, the Commander is  _ fucking  _ her! Her leader is inside of her, fucking her gently, like a lover, despite their...rough actions at first. It’s strangely endearing, even if the Commander barged in on her with all the force of a hammer striking glass. The Commander’s body pins her against the edge of the desk, their arms holding her tight, their hands wandering about her body. “Commander-”

“You’re so fertile, Lily.” Hums her leader, kissing her again, continuing to fuck her hard, make the Chief Engineer moan and squirm in what limited space she has. “I want nothing more than to see your stomach swell with my children. That’s what I want you to do, to make a baby. Your own personal engineering project.” The Commander’s lips turn up into a slight smile. “Do you think you can do that for me?”

“We’re in a war, Commander. I...I can’t be a mother right now!” Lily protests, but the Commander simply presses their finger against her lips, taps chidingly.

“Oh yes, yes you can.” They say. “You stay on the ship, remember? You’ll be safe, no harm will come to you while you conceive our child.” Another kiss. “We’ll have such a large, happy family.” The Commander adds. “Do you want a boy or a girl?”

“...a boy.” Lily moans after a long moment spent being fucked hard by her leader, giving in to the rush of emotion that hits her. She...she’s had her own fantasies about the Commander for a while now, and as unconventional as it is, Lily figures that she might as well seize the opportunity. “I wanna have a boy.” Moans the engineer, as she relaxes minutely and begins to properly enjoy herself, reciprocating the thrusts the Commander lays into her. 

“Well, guess that balances out, ‘cause I want a girl. We can have twins!” Hums the Commander, kissing her cheek, revelling in the moans that flow out of Shen’s lips as they fuck her harder, one, two, three. Engineering is well-insulated, so no one besides her leader hears her moans and cries as the Commander enjoys the forbidden fruit that is Lily Shen’s tight, wet pussy. 

“Hnn...oh god-” Lily moans, as she feels her orgasm start to rush her. God, she hasn’t cum in a while, now that she thinks about it. The Commander smiles, apparently sensing her desire to cum, assuming it isn’t writ upon her face in such an obvious manner already. 

“Going to cum soon, my sweet little thing?” They ask, and she nods. “Well, I am too.” They confess, the look in their eyes ever so slightly bashful. “I must confess, I thought I’d last longer, but you’re just so beautiful, Lily! I just can’t wait to make you a mommy.”

Lily moans and grabs the Commander, pulling them flush against her body, the last bit of rationality in her brain giving into the tidal wave of lust that smashes into her like a brick. The Commander’s cock feels so good inside of her, so hard and wonderful within her pussy. Her orgasm is only a matter of seconds away. “Please, please-” She moans, wanting nothing more than to cum, consequences be damned, and the look in her eyes says it all. “-breed me, Commander.” She gasps. “Knock me up!”

And the Commander does.

With a cry of delight, one that mixes with her own, the Commander hilts themselves fully inside of Lily and cums, shooting thick ropes of semen deep into her womb. Lily clutches the Commander like a lifeline and howls as she hits her peak, tidal waves of pleasure slamming into her as she cums. She can feel the Commander’s cock twitching inside of her, shooting more and more cum into her pussy, filling her womb and beginning the process of conception. With a delighted cry, Lily gives in entirely and lets the Commander fuck her, claim her, fill her,  _ breed  _ her. 

_ She’s theirs. _

//

Bizarrely, having a baby bump doesn’t really bother Shen all that much.

It probably helps that the Commander and XCOM as a whole topple ADVENT and the Elders before the twins are born. Two months after the violent deposing of the alien-led government, Lily Shen gives birth to a boy and a girl, and happily adds  _ housewife and mother  _ to her list of titles. She gets pregnant again a few months later, to her absolute delight and that of the Commander, and she can hardly wait to give her darling twins some siblings.

Motherhood is  _ fun. _

//

**Author's Note:**

> Jane Kelly is hotter IMO but don't tell Melissa that...


End file.
